1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the structure of an iron golf club head, a golf club head formed by fastening a face member and a head body together is known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-36006 and 2008-272241). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-36006 discloses a golf club head including a shock absorbing member interposed between a face member and a head body. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-272241 discloses a golf club head formed by bending the lower end portion of a face member to allow the lower portion of the face portion to easily flex.
When the lower portion of the face portion can easily flex, a decrease in flight distance can be suppressed when a golf ball is struck by the lower portion of the face portion away from the sweet spot of the face portion. However, the larger the amount of flexure, the more uncomfortable the impact feel becomes.